


Hope For A Lonely Prince Saved By A Single Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sollux - Freeform, and terezi, endgame is seabreeze and pale erikar ouo, for example aradia, more characters will be added as the story progresses, so i wont even tag them, some characters are mentioned but are probably not going to be in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last day of summer vacation for some students, but unfortunately for Eridan and his older brother Cronus, it was the start of a new school year. On the journey towards the school, he meets a boy named John Egbert who tries to befriend him. He, being himself, tries to push him(John) away like he had done with most of the newcomers in his life,  but John is persistent and doesn't leave him alone. Friendship and most likely Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have a new fanfic with a pairing that I have grown to love, EriJohn or as it is called Seabreeze ouo.

It was the last day of summer vacation for some students, but unfortunately for Eridan and his older brother Cronus, it was the start of a new school year.

"Another day at this hellhole of a school. " Eridan said through his teeth as he hoisted his backpack back onto his shoulders.

"Lighten up, wvill ya, Eri. It's your senior year, just go through this next 10 months or so an' you'll be done!" His elder brother, Cronus said, having heard him, chuckling and ruffling his hair in a jokingly manner.

"Cro, I knoww you're tryin' to be all nice an' all, just please, stop. Go off and havve fun wwith your friends or somethin', I'll be fine by myself. "

"Alright, if ya say so, Eri, see ya later at home!"

"Yeah, sure, bye Cro. " Eridan said half-heartedly as Cronus ran ahead and away from him.

_"You're lonely, Eridan, why did you push your older brother away?"_ His inner voice asked him, and he shrugged, shoulders lifting up and then going down, sighing.

"Cro is nice and all, trying to be this role-model of a big brother and all, but he has his own friends and things to do and all, I don't want to seem like a burden to him. I'm already a burden to a lot of people, so why add him to the evver growwin list?"

His accent slipped as he grew upset, he had a habit of talking back out loud to his inner voice whenever he was in his lonesome, which occured often.

"Besides, wwho wwould wwant to hang out wwith me?" Eridan asked out loud, scuffing his shoes as he walked over to the bus stop, he shortly arrived and stood there waiting.

It usually took about 10 agonizing minutes for the bus to get towards Eridan's bus stop. Eridan waited and waited, just standing there idly for he had no one to talk to, for everyone around him had either someone else to converse with or didn't want to talk to him, which he had grown used to.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, and everyone piled in, including Eridan himself, taking a window seat somewhere in the middle of the bus, propping an elbow on the windowsil and looking out.

A few stops later and his thoughts were interrupted by someone other than the bus driver,it was a boy the same age as him tapping on his shoulder, he looked away from the window and at the other boy and noticed one thing, he had very huge, very blue eyes behind just as large glasses, whom was chewing on his lower lip for some odd reason Eridan couldn't exactly pinpoint what.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He asked as he pointed to the empty seat next to Eridan.

"No, no one sitting there, you can take it, if you want that is, there's other seats, why choose the one next to mine?"

The blue-eyed boy then sat down next to him and took off his backpack, setting it on the ground next to Eridan's.

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you, you seemed bitter about it, mind telling me why?'

"Why do you even care? We don't even know each other! Besides, I've been told I'm not great with people. " Eridan muttered the last part and then turned back to looking out the window.

~After a few minutes' silence~

"Who ever told you that?" The boy asked, prompting Eridan to look back at him.

"Who ever told me what?"

"That you're not good with people, silly!"

"Actually, I was trying to be subtle and not say that I'm an asshole and should be left alone. "

"Nobody should be left alone, that's like you're not even human!"

"What if I'm not, what if I'm an alien in disguise?"

This stopped the other boy's pestering, with a sigh, Eridan continued talking.

"Look, I appreciate your effort on trying to befriend me and all, just stop, I don't want to be your friend. Who wants an actually intelligent asshole straight from the reject pile of society as a friend, not you, not anyone. "

Fortunately the bus stopped at the school just , and Eridan reached down to grab his backpack, putting it on, and standing up.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta go, it was simply a pleasure talking to you, who ever you are. " Eridan said sarcastically as he started to leave, walking down the bus aisle.

"John. "

"What?" Eridan questioned, turning on his heel to face him.

"My name is John. John Egbert. Nice to meet you. " John introduced himself, holding out a hand for the other to shake which he did, walking over and shaking it, introducing himself.

"Eridan Ampora, local asshole and social reject. Mainly social reject. " Eridan shrugged as he let go of the other's hand, starting to leave once more, disappearing out of John's sight as he left the bus.

"Eridan Ampora, huh?" John repeated as he got off the bus as well, heading towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Til Next Time 
> 
> ~Angel


	2. First Periods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long and behold, a new chapter! Note the differences between Eridan's and John's first periods. Interesting, huh? 
> 
> ( I wrote this first on loose leaf-paper for I am now back in the hellhole called school. -c- )

“You’re late, asshole.” That was John’s greeting as he sat down at a table that also sat a teenage boy his age who was scowling at him.  
“Sorry about that Karkat!” He apologized, chuckling and then scratching the back of his head with his hand.

Karkat grunted and waved him off. “What took you so long anyway?” He asked.

“I overslept my alarm so I had to catch another at a different stop, and then yeah!”

“So that’s why I didn’t see you on your usual bus.” Karkat mumbled under his breath, and John having heard him, asked

“You actually waited for me?” 

“What? Oh, yeah, I do, what else is there for me to do? No one talks to me anyway, other than you of course.”

“Many people talk to you, hang out too!”

“Name one.”

“Sollux?

”Too busy wooing Aradia and/or Peixes.”

“Terezi?”

Karkat then gave him a look, a serious and straight –lined one, one that read, “Are you kidding me?”

“Right…” John trailed, off and the two of them went silent, Karkat going back to his book that he was reading before John’s arrival.

“Hey Karkat?” He asked, prompting the other to either grunt in response or look up from his book, preferring to do the former, which he did.

“Do you know who Eridan Ampora is?”

“Eridan Ampora, the hipster asshole with the stupid hair, Eridan Ampora?”

“I don’t know about the hipster asshole with the stupid hair part, but yeah, Eridan Ampora!”

“Yeah I know him, why did you ask?”

“I sat next to him on the bus today.”

“And this information is relevant because?” 

“Because I might as well get us a new friend for the school year!”

“What do you mean by us?”

“You know you and me! Besides, you needed a friend besides me right?” 

“Whatever. Good luck on that by the way, I heard he’s even worse than Sollux and you know moody he gets and is. “

“Well if he’s anything like you, it’ll be a challenge, but it’ll be worth it!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, we’re going to be late for first period. Speaking of which, did you get your schedule and locker assignments?”

“Mhm!” John nodded, pulling it out of his backpack and handing it to Karkat, who after marking his page and putting down the book he was reading onto the table, took out his own and compared the two.

“Oh that’s great; we almost have the same schedule. It’ll make this hell even more bearable.” Karkat commented, handing it back to its owner. 

“Why are you taking Workshop instead of Choir by the way?” He asked.

“They said that all the slots for Choir were taken so I had to pick another elective so I choose that!” John explained as Karkat picked up his book again.

“Why Workshop though?” Karkat asked, thumbing through the book to find the previously marked page.

“It sounded like it was a lot of fun, so yeah!”

The bell then rang and John sprang up, taking off, almost abandoning Karkat if he had not called after him.

“Wait for me, asshole!” 

“Oops, sorry.”

Karkat waved him off again and then the two of them started walking towards their first period classroom.

#### ~Meanwhile~

As John and Karkat were making their way across the hallway, first period bound, Eridan Ampora on the other hand, was being held up in the air by his collar by the school’s football captain, Equius Zahhak, whom also doubled as a muscleman to school bully and biggest bitch, Vriska Serket, he (Eridan) was scrambling for air, kicking underneath him trying to gain a foothold.

“L-Lemme, go Eq! I-I d-didn’t do anythin’ to u-upset an’ oppose ya d-did I? Come on! Please? I-I gonna be late for f-first p-period!” He stuttered.

“I apologize for the inconvenience that you are most likely experiencing, for I am not allowed to put you down or let you go until Miss Serket says so, I’m sorry.” Equius simply stated, emotionless.

“W-Where is she???”

_”Riiiiiiight_ here, Ampora! What’s up?” She greeted, suddenly appearing, sneering up at him.

“Don’t answer that, I already know the answer, it’s you!” She then cackled, a cackle that was dark and cruel like the owner herself.

“W-What do you want from me, V-Vris?”

“What do I want, Ampora?” She asked, and then repeated the question.

“What do I want?” 

“Good question.” She then asked the football captain.

“Equius, what _do_ I want?”

“I do not know, Miss Serket, I apologize.” He replied, started to perspire, sweat droplets forming on his forehead, threatening to slide down.  
“Don’t sweat it, big guy! Let Ampora down already, I’m getting bored and going to class now, Bye, bye Eridan!” She then left, waving goodbye and disappearing down the hall.

Eridan was then dropped ungracefully onto the ground, Equius sprinting away and off down in the other direction, sputtering, Eridan sat there catching his breath.

”It seems that things haven’t changed, not even a bit, huh?” He muttered to himself, coughing before standing up shakily. 

After maintaining his balance, he started walking off to his first period, slipping into a empty seat, looking up at the clock.

“I thought I was going to be late due to Vris and Eq but I guess not?” He said quietly to himself, not wanting to draw any attention.

Pulling out his schedule, he looked at the starting time for the first period, comparing it to the one being shown on the clock face.

“Still have a few minutes, might as well.” 

He then took off his backpack, rummaging through it, pulling out a small spiral-bound binder with a lock hanging from it, placing it on the desk in front of him.

The binder was a gift from his mother that she had given him before she passed on, and he treasured it dearly, filling it with photos and writings in her own familiar (to him) scrawl. It served as both his personal journal and memento.

With a small smile, Eridan reached for his neck, sighing out of relief for two reasons, the first being Equius hadn’t left any bruises and the other being the chain that the key to the binder dangled from still intact. Even if he did lose the key, he could always go to a locksmith to go duplicate, but that key had as much sentimental value as the binder to Eridan, so he kept it around his neck just to keep it safe and close to him. Taking the chain off, and he held the key delicately in his hands before inserting it into the lock of the binder, unlocking it, and revealing the pages inside, returning the chain once more to his neck. Eridan then took out the purple pen he had stowed into the inner spiral binding and uncapped it, turning to a fresh page and started to write. 

Writing was Eridan’s form of stress relieving, expressing his thoughts and emotions into words on paper when he could not express them out loud. Class had started just a few minutes after he had begun, but he paid no heed to anything the teacher said, and that was his activity during the entire period, sitting there writing. 

Soon the bell rang, prompting Eridan to look up. “Oh, it’s over, that was quick.” With a shrug, Eridan repeated the process of what he did before (at the beginning of class), however, _this_ time, in reverse, and then he hoisted his backpack back onto his shoulders, leaving the classroom.

#### ~Meanwhile, in another classroom~

“Hey Karkat?” John whispered, calling his attention quietly.

Karkat was busy working on something their teacher had both assigned them; John had stopped doing his part to talk.

“What is it, John? Can’t it wait? Don’t you see I’m busy??” He replied, eyes never once leaving his paper.

“I think I saw Eridan being held against his will by someone in the hallway earlier as we were walking towards here.”

“Look John.” Karkat started to say, looking up and half-glaring at him, putting down his pencil.

“I don’t fucking know what is your obsession with Ampora is all about, and I don’t care, but please for the love of fuck, can it wait until _after_ class?” He finished, picking his pencil back up and returning to his work.

John went silent as well, returning to his own, and that was the end of the conversation until the end of the period and then the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> (and I'm gomen for the A Thousand Miles joke, not really.)


	3. Lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Finally_ some more interaction between John and Eridan! 
> 
> And Karkles is pissed at John for making him run, hehehe. Such a cutie. 
> 
> Anyways, one day until the weekend guys! (or you're like me and it's already the weekend hehehe. ) Keep strong/TGIF!

The morning half of the school day passed by rather quickly, and soon it was lunch time.   
Having finished with the entirety of his classes, Eridan walked into the cafeteria which was filled with students and pupils either his age, older or younger than him, whom were busily either chatting with their peers and/or eating lunch.

Making his way through, he arrived at the lunch display and scanned through the school's selection of many variations of food, looking for their selection of sandwiches, having choose one, a BLT, he picked it up and walked over to cash register and paid for it, then turning and looking for an empty table he could sit at ( for he didn't usually sit next to anyone during lunch), found one, and sat down, setting his backpack next to him after setting down the sandwich on the table, having done so, he unwrapped it and finally started to eat.

"Yay! It's finally lunch time!" John exclaimed, happy to be out of class for a while, sprinting away from English classroom. (English being the last morning period for both him and Karkat) and towards the cafeteria, and Karkat was struggling to keep up with him.

"Stop running so fast you blubbering idiot! Why are you so fucking excited to go to the cafeteria???" Karkat yelled in between breathing and running as fast as he could.

~After a few minutes of running later~

The pair finally arrived at the cafeteria and John stopped in his tracks, Karkat almost running straight into him, but as soon as he saw that John had stopped, he took the opportunity to catch his breath, panting.

"Hmm, where shall we sit?" John asked him, scanning the cafeteria's tables, looking for either an empty one or a not as crowded for the two of them to sit at.

"Wherever. is. fine. But. can. we. just. walk. please." Karkat replied choppily, hands on his knees as his pants from earlier had subsided into heavy breaths.

"Are you okay, Karkat? You seem out of breath." John inquired, concerned to see his friend in such a state.  
It took a few minutes for Karkat to respond, and taking his hands off, standing up straight, scowling at John, who in turn, own expression looked confused and reading "Huh?", receiving a groan from the other who then suddenly shot off into a rant.

"Arghhhhhh! John Egbert. John Fucking Egbert! John, you are the most oblivious and idiotic person I _know_ , I don't know how, but you just get to this high of a level of idiocy that's just incomprehensible! Ugh! And even though you're an absolute idiot, you seem to pass all of your classes with flying colors!!!! Did your excitement cloud your judgment??? Didn't you _realize_ how much we just fucking ran???"

He opened his mouth to answer before he could, Karkat answered for him, in turn, answer his own question, continuing to rant.

"You don't! You want to know why? You're an idiot, that's why! And to answer your fucking question, John 'I'm fucking oblivious' Egbert, Why _wouldn't_ I be out of breath when we just fucking ran from the English classroom's door to this goddamn fucking exact spot in this school's version of Hell's Kitchen!!! Goodbye John, I am too _infuriated_ to be in the same room with you right now, see you after your Home Economics for I have thankfully Computer! Fuck you by the way, fuck you." Karkat then gave John the bird before turning to leave, disappearing into the many hallways, visually and emotionally fuming.

"Wow, rude." was John's only comment, then he shrugged, spotting Eridan sitting in his lonesome in the lunch crowd, going towards him, and taking a seat across from him with a plop.

"Hey!" He greeted with a small smile and wave, Eridan looked up at him in surprise, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh it's _you_ again."

"Yeah it's me!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, putting the violet-colored pet that John had noticed he was holding back into the spiral binding of the same colored binder, closing it.

His interest piqued, John pointed at the binder and asked the owner its use.

"What's that?"

"Answer my question first and I _might_ tell you." Eridan told him.

"I'm sorry, but what was your question again?" John asked, ashamed at himself for forgetting the question the other teen had asked him a few seconds ago.

"What are you doing here, y'know, in front of me, at a lunch table? Your name is John right? What are you doing in front of me at a lunch table John?"

"Well, I was looking for a place to sit and saw you by yourself and decided to sit here and keep you company!"

"Wanted to keep me company, huh." Eridan muttered, not believing a word John had said.

"It's true!"

"Why me though? Don't you have other friends to sit with? Go sit with them!"

"Why not? And besides, other than Karkat, they all have completely different schedules than me so we unfortunately can't have lunch together!"

"Oh..."

"Wait you know Kar?"

"You mean Karkat? Yeah, yeah I do! Why did you ask?"

"He didn't tell me you were his friend." Eridan then sighed.

"Then again no one tells me anything anymore."

"Oh really?! That's awful!"

Eridan shrugged and sighed again.

"It's whatever really, you get used to after a while..."

"You've been lonely for a while?"

"Yeah I have, but why do you care? Enough about me, I wouldn't want to waste your time, but anyways, How long have you known Kar?"

"Since Sophomore year actually! After a mishap involving another student and my schedule, I was placed in almost every class with him so yeah!

"Oh."

"And you? How have you known him?"

"Who? Kar?"

"Mhm!"

"Since freshman year, I suppose. I haven't had a class with him since junior though, and I haven't met you, yourself 'til this morning in the bus."

"Me too! What a coincidence, huh?"

"Or just different schedules." Eridan then shrugged for the third time.

"That too."

"Speaking of Kar, I heard him yelling at someone but I didn't know who it was, but your name came up like several times in his rant, he must have been really frustrated since I saw him walk off into the other direction completely fuming."

"He _did_ yell at _me_ , I must have pissed off for some reason."

"You don't know why he yelled at you?" Eridan asked, surprised.

"Nope." John shook his head no, shrugging.

"Typical Kar."

"I just realized something; you never told me what you used that binder for." John suddenly realized pointing at the binder again whose owner suddenly took a chain off of his neck, locking it with the key that dangled from it, returning it and the key to his bag and neck respectively.

"None of your business, John. It's _my_ binder and it's for my personal use _only._ "

"Gosh, I was just trying to be friendly."

"Look, wwe're nevver goin' to be friends, okay? Nevver. So just stop being so friendly." Eridan snapped, his usually well-hidden accent slipping out in his anger.

"Goodbye." Eridan then stood up to leave, grabbing his bag as he did, but after he walked a few steps, apparently John had stood up and followed him, calling out which he ignored, keeping his pace.

"Wait up!"

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, and nearly jumped at the touch, startled, turning with a scowl on his features, he pulled away and saw that John had caught up with him, glaring.

"You're a persistent one, aren't ya? WWhat do you wwant, John?"

"You obvviously wwant somethin’, considerin' you actually followwed after me instead of just leavvin' me be an goin' back to wwhatevver you wwere doin beforehan', huh? Also, don't touch me."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. You were just ignoring me so I did that to catch your attention."

"Well it worked." Eridan replied, voice now accent-less, having calmed himself.

"Hey! Your accent, it's gone."

"So what?"

"I liked it."

Eridan blinked a few times, baffled at John's comment. Growing up, he was only made fun of, not complimented, that was the main reason he hid the accent in the first place.

"You liked it?"

"Mhm." John nodded, smiling.

“Well, it’s not coming back anytime soon, so just. Just leave me alone okay? I gotta go anyway, might be late for class.” Eridan stated, turning to leave.

“What is it?” John asked, causing him to stop mid-turn.

“What?”

“Oh, sorry. What’s your next class?”

“If you must know, it’s English.”

“Oh. Mine’s Home Eco!” 

“Well, _that_ classroom is _that_ way.” Eridan replied, pointing then turning and leaving without another word.

“Wow, why is everyone that I have talked to today so rude?” John wondered before readjusting his backpack before leaving the cafeteria, heading off to the classroom where the Home Economics class was being held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Til Next Time!
> 
> ~Angel 
> 
> P.S. I might not update any of my fanfics since it's the weekend a.k.a relax days, but I'll find some of my old works worthy to be posted on here and yeah.


	4. Home Economics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Everyone! Happy Monday/Tuesday! (I kid, I kid. I don't like Mondays at all. Nor Tuesdays.) Here have a chapter! 
> 
> And I'm sorry if I don't post tomorrow, for I have exams on Thursday and Friday (for me that is.) and won't be able to type or use the computer at all. But I'll try! ( because i love you all OuO ) 
> 
> That's all for now!

Upon arrival, John learned that his Home Economics class was being taught by his older cousin Jane Crocker, who after catching sight of him, toddled over and pulled him into a warm embrace as a greeting.

"Hey Jane." He greeted back with a smile, returning the hug.

"If it isn't my dear cousin John!" She then pulled away and stepped back to take a look at him.

"Look at how much you've _grown_! You're now _at least_ a head taller than me now! My My!" 

John chuckled and scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say and embarrassed to have her, his teacher cooing over him.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"I'm just going to take my seat." 

Red faced, John took a seat at one of the tables that were placed at the far right of the classroom, settling down and putting his backpack down on the floor next to him. He picked _this_ seat for the reason that it wasn't too close nor was too far away from the front. He then looked to his left and saw that the seat was already taken by a girl who had long, dark brown curly hair , looked about his own age, and fuchsia eyeglasses were set onto her face, she noticed him looking at her and grinned, revealing a set of shark-like teeth.

"Shello John!" She greeted.

"Hey Feferi! I actually didn't recognize you! You sure have changed a lot since the last time I saw you!" 

Feferi giggled and then the pair of them proceeded to make small talk. They talked about their summer, Feferi telling John about her family's adventures at sea, beaming and fish-punning all throughout, when she finished, she sat there taking a breath, and John commented.

"Still using those fish-puns I see."

"Saury, I just can't kelp it! I mean help it! Saury again, oops I mean sorry!"

"It's okay."

"So, how aboat you John? How was your summer?"

"It was pretty fun actually! Karkat came over a few times, and then he sometimes came with Dave and Rose. Or sometimes Dave and Rose went over together without Karkat and vice versa. "

The bell rang in the middle of Feferi saying something, her mouth halfway open, she then shut it and then they both decided they would put off their conversation until Jane had allowed them to speak once more.

"Good morning class! Welcome to Home Economics! I'm Jane Crocker, and I'll be your teacher for the entire year! Isn't that great?!" Jane greeted a huge smile on her face.

Also, I just _know_ we'll have fun! First things first, please take a look at your surroundings." She instructed, and then waited for everyone to follow before speaking again.

"See how everything is brand new and completely intact and most importantly _clean_? By the end of every class, I want everything to be put back into its place and the area clean, and at the end of the year, everything _should_ be still intact! Got it?" 

Several nods were seen around the classroom.

"Great to know that we are at an understanding! And if there is anything that you need to ask, don't be afraid to ask me!"

More nods.

"Okay, feel free to whatever you wish; classes don't officially start until tomorrow! Don't hesitate to try out any of the equipment you find interesting, but do be careful!" She then took a seat back at her seat, allowing John and Feferi to resume their conversation from earlier.

"As I was shaying.... Oh! Glub!" Feferi started to say, and then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I forgot what I was going to shay."

"Something about Karkat?" John suggested, attempting to help jog her memory."

"Oh yeah! Thank you."

"No problem."

"As I was shaying, how's Karcrab?"

"Grumpy as usual. I pissed him off at lunch though, still don't know why."

"Oh whale. I'm shore he’ll forgive you!" 

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem!"

"Shay John, does anyone have the same scaledule as you?"

John looked back at her, confused.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that at all. Come again?"

"Oh glub! Why am I being so frigateful?"

"Saury, Saury. What I meant was ; Does anyone else have the same schedule as you?"

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up. Well, I have almost the same schedule as Karkat, with the exception of Computer and Workshop."

"Workshop? You have workshop?" She asked, tilting her head sideways, a curious-surprised look on her.

"Yeah, I do, why did you ask? Actually I was going to take Choir but all the slots were taken so they had me choose another elective, so yeah!" John explained and her expression blew up into one of happiness.

"Workshop is Eridan's next class after this!!!! When's yours????" She said, excitement practically dripping from her voice.

"It's the class after this and wait... You know Eridan?" 

_"Does everyone know Eridan? Besides me?"_ John wondered to himself, surprised.

"Mhm! We're reely close too! He's grumpy and bitter sometimes even moor than Krabcakes! But he means whale." She then grew solemn.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing reely, it's just; I don't have any classes with him this year. I wish I did so I could watch oar him, y'know?"

"Awww, that's too bad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Canoe do me a favor John and watch him for me?" 

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks!"

"Promise me that?" 

"Promise."

The bell then rang, ending the class and Feferi stood up and gathering her things, skipping out waving goodbye to John, disappearing into the crowds of students entering and leaving the hallways and classrooms. John stood up and headed out himself, towards the place where the Workshop class was being held, readjusting the shoulder straps of his bag, resuming the trip to the Workshop classroom, excited to see (and attempt to befriend) Eridan and also keep the promise he made to Feferi but took a detour for his locker to return the books of the previous classes that he didn't had time to put away at lunch. 

~Upon Arrival at his locker~

"Hey fuckass." Karkat greeted, walking up to him as he (John) was putting away his books.

"Oh there you are! You're not still mad are you?"

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." 

"Oh come on, Karkat! I don't even know why you were mad at me in the first place!"

"Whatever see you later."

"Hey, where are you going?" 

"To Choir? Duh?"

"Oh that's right, we have different electives this year."

"You know what, I'm just going to leave before your stupidity infuriates me for the second time today."

"Bye I guess Karkat?"

"Bye."

Karkat then left in the other direction, heading up the stairs disappearing out of John's line of sight. He then shrugged and closed the locker door slowly, not wanting for it to slam shut, and turned to leave finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah! If I don't post, don't yell at me ;D; 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Til Next Time
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Angel
> 
> Oh also! Before I forget, did I write Jane and Feferi right? I'm not too confident. I think they're a little OOC. If they are, I'm gomen. First time writing time. ;D; 
> 
> Bye for real now!


	5. Workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deserve an award for being the laziest fanfic writer ever. Holy shit. Anyways, sorry for the hiatus, I don't have any excuse other than I'm a lazy shit. Enjoy the chapter.

After his encounter with John (which was bitter on his end,) Eridan trekked inside the workshop class and wasn’t surprised to see that it was actually being held in a workshop. Finding a vacant seat in the far back, Eridan plopped into it.

_”Don’t want to be a bother to any’ne, fuck, **anyone** here in this classroom. Might as well sit here, out of sight, out of mind, right?”_ He thought, sighing, taking off his backpack and setting it on the ground in front of him.

Tuning out all the background noise, Eridan started conversing with himself, a habit he had picked up in his loneliness when he didn’t have access to writing materials, sometimes mentally and sometimes even _verbally_ , which only happened when Eridan knew that he was truly by himself.

**_  
“john wwas trying to be your friend and you just push him the hell awway!”_ **

****_“wwhat the fuck is wwrong wwith you, or rather, wwhat the fuck is wwrong wwith us?”  
_  
 _“Haven’t we been over this before, There’s many things wrong with us.”_

_**"i knoww that idiot, but can't you see? he's the only one other than fef that actually  is trying to be your friend!" ** _

_”You see, I’m done trying to make friends. What’s the point really? I’m just going to say/do something **incredibly** stupid and make them distance themselves anyway, either that or use me for whatever they want, so why not push them away myself? It makes shit real easier.” _

_**  
“look wwe both knoww that you’re lonely as fuck and you wwant a goddamn friend wwho isn't alwways Feferi,”** _

_**“wwell here wwe are, here's johnny boy coming up and being all friendly, not to mention he’s pretty cute.”  
** _

Eridan then flushed pink.

_”S-Shut it y-you.”_

****__  
“wwhy?”  


_  
“Just be quiet and leave me alone!”_

****__  
“i hit a soft spot noww did i heh.”  


__  
“Soft spot, I have no soft spots, at least not anymore.”  
  
 **_”i’m your goddamn conscience for fuck’s sake dont evven try to lie to me.”_ **

Eridan saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up, almost paling, seeing John was in front of him.

_“Oh shit.”_

_**“speak of the devvil, here he comes noww, and hey, since you wwanted me to be quiet and all, ill take this opportunity to do so. see ya!”** _

_”You little shit come back!”_

Eridan sighed and looked back at John.

“Oh, you’re in this class too, “He said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he possibly could.

“Yeah,”

“Why are you here?”

“I was supposed to have Choir with Karkat.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“All the slots were filled so I chose this instead.”

“Oh, makes sense. Take a seat, will you? You look like an idiot just standing there, gawking.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.”

He then tripped over himself and took a seat to the right of Eridan and he had to remind himself not to think that was adorable, and once John was settled, he started talking again.

“Feferi told me you were in here and I got excited.”

Eridan grew interested, straightening up his posture and looking at John. 

“Oh really? You got excited over seeing me? Did whatever Fef has rub onto you and when did you meet her?”

“Actually I've known her for a few months now, via Karkat at a party he invited me to.”

“Oh. That answers it, how is she by the way? Haven't seen her since, I dunno, the summer after Junior?”

“Yeah, she told me that you two are really close but don't have any classes together this year.”

“Guess I have either shitty luck or the administration office deemed that we had enough time together and decided to separate us. Most likely both, I don't know.”

“I think that's awful.”

“What is?”

“Being separated from your best friend!”

Eridan shrugged. “Well, you can't have everything you want, that's not how this place works, that's not how the world works. It's fine, I'm doing alright by myself.”

_**”that's a bullshit lie and you knoww it.”** _

_”Oh shut it, you, I don't fucking care.”_

_**”eri, stop lyin' to yourself an' to john you do care an' have been carin' evver since you started school you just stopped wwhen evveryone except fef stopped talkin' an carin' you.** _

_”Question.”_

_**”go for it.”** _

_”Why should I start again? Hmm? Why? To start being an objectified person again? To be used and used until I have no more purpose? I'm done being that, why did I Even bother doing it in the first place, I don't.”_

As Eridan was wordlessly conversing with his conscience, next to him, John was awkward and unsure on what to reply to what Eridan said to him.

_”What should I answer to that? I don't really know... He's more depressed than bitter and less of an asshole than what Feferi and Karkat told me. Different people, different opinions, I guess. Oh, I know what to say to him now!”_

“Hey Eridan?” He called out, breaking the other out of his thoughts.

“What?” Eridan asked, looking at him, slightly dazed.

“Oh sorry to interrupt your daydreaming.”

“I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking.”

“Oh sorry to interrupt your thinking then.”

“No, no it's alright, did you need anything?”

“You said something earlier about you getting used to you being alone all the time, so _how_ did you do it? I'm just wondering.”

“Recently writing, I used to do _other_ things but yeah, writing.”

“May I ask what were this 'other' things?” John asked, using his two hands to make air quotes.

Eridan suddenly grew uncomfortable.

“WWell, I uhm...”

“Yes?”

“I gotta go, see ya John.”

As Eridan stood up and reached down for his bag, the bell rang and the rest of the class shuffled out, Eridan hastened his movements, as if he wanted to get out quickly, speed walking out the door without another word to John.

“He left so fast, I didn't ask what was his next class, darn.” 

John then reached down for his own backpack, put it on, and left the classroom, his thoughts circling around his new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I don't know if I should continue this or not. Bother me on tumblr : queenoferisol.tumblr.com


End file.
